<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>linked by destiny by Superherogeek1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216797">linked by destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1'>Superherogeek1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher/Avenger Xovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Reunions, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Reincarnation, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The most mysterious Avenger, Geralt Rivia, the white wolf, disappears on the same say every year. Little does his team mates know that he mourns for his lost mate. </p><p>Until....</p><p>His lost mate returns and they reunite. And when the truth of the past comes out, how will the world react?</p><p>Cross posted on wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher/Avenger Xovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was March 30th, 2020 and Geralt was having one of his bad days. It was the anniversary of his mate's death. His dandelion had been assassinated a few years after their marriage. So, every year on this day, he wouldn't leave his room in favor of mourning his mate.</p><p>His new friends and teammates, the Avengers, didn't know why he'd would disappear during these days but they knew it was a bad day for him. </p><p>They have put up with the 4 years they've known him since joining after Ultron but little did he know, they had something planned. </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Geralt, Mr. Stark wants to see you in his office." Friday said softly. Bloodshot eyes meet the camera but he ignores the request and rolls over and laid his hand on the lute that laid beside him. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't even bothered to get out of bed today, instead allowed himself to cry brokenly and gently pluck at the lute that Jaskier had left to him. He had Yennefer add an enchantment to it so it was indestructible and never lost its tune.</p><p>"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." Friday said sympathetically.</p><p>"Fuck off." Geralt grunts and continues to ignore the requests.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Steve knocks lightly and opens the door. Steve looks at the older man who obviously hadn't gotten out of bed and has been crying while he dully picks at a lute.</p><p>"Hey Geralt. What's going on?" Steve asked softly as he sits next to Geralt on the bed. He moves slowly to try and squeeze Geralt's shoulder or rub his back but Geralt's hand catches his in an iron grip and growls lowly. </p><p>"Don't touch me." Geralt snarls, his gold eyes slit in anxiety. Steve as well as the others knew Geralt tended to be more animalistic while doing things but it always made him a little nervous, which obviously only agitated Geralt more.</p><p>"I can smell your fear. Leave me alone." Geralt's said letting go of Steve and turning over again and completely ignoring Steve's presence.</p><p>"Look, Geralt. I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what you're doing to yourself. We know today is a bad day and you like to be alone. However, we don't want you to suffer alone anymore. So, Stark found a guy. He plays the lute and we figured it might be good for you to know someone with similar interests. Stark invited him over for a party he's hosting tonight. He's here now and Tony wants you to meet him." Steve said quietly. Geralt was silent, making Steve sigh and get up to leave. However, before Steve was out the door, Geralt sat up with the lute in his lap.</p><p>"Steve, what's the guys name?" He asked tonelessly.</p><p>"I don't know. Some type of flower." Steve said. The way Geralt jerked up and looks at him with tentative hope in his eyes confused steve to no end.</p><p>"Was it Dandelion?" He croaked. Steve looks at him in confusion and thinks for a second.</p><p>"Yeah I think so." Steve asked, and to his surprise, Geralt jumps out of bed and sprints out the door toward the common room.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrives, he freezes at the sight of his long dead mate strumming a lute on the couch while he talked to the Avengers. Everyone looks up at him but Geralt is only focused on cornflower blue eyes that met him. Jaskier stands up slowly and grins.</p><p>"Do you still brood in the corner and drink alone, Sir White Wolf?" Jaskier croaks, making Geralt huff a wet laugh.</p><p>"At least I don’t put bread in my pants, Little Lark." Geralt croaks before crossing the room and pulling Jaskier to him.</p><p>"My beautiful songbird. fuck. How are you here?" Geralt cried against his shoulder before pulling away and cupped Jaskier's face, gold eyes memorizing every detail.</p><p>"I don't know. Reincarnation probably." He said warmly before reaching up and kissing Geralt deeply, tears streaming down both their faces.</p><p>"Alright! What the hell!? How do you know this guy." Tony yelled in confusion, making Geralt sigh.</p><p>"This is Julian. He's a reincarnation of my husband. He's who I always mourn on this day every year. The lute that I keep, it's one of three things that I still have of his from before he died." He said softly before reaching up and pulling a chain off his neck. On the chain was a wolf medallion and a pure gold ring with a large sapphire in the center. He takes the ring off and slides it on Jaskier's left ring ringer before kissing his hand.</p><p>“His silk doublet, his lute and this ring is all I have left of him.”</p><p>"My mother's ring. You kept it." Jaskier breathed before he realised something. </p><p>"Geralt, where is ciri?" Jaskier asks worriedly.</p><p>"She's fine. She works with Yen now at some type of beauty store. We'll go surprise her later." Geralt said quietly before picking Jaskier up and sitting on the couch with Jaskier in his lap. </p><p>Once they were situated, Geralt asked Steve to go get the lute off his bed.</p><p>"Wait, what lute?" Jaskier asked curiously.</p><p>"The one Filavandrel gave to you. Yen put an enchantment on it. It won't ever lose its tune and near indestructible now." Geralt answer, his nose never leaving its spot in Jaskier's hair. Steve walks in with the lute and Jaskier takes it with a grin. He immediately sits up and starts plucking a familiar tune.</p><p>"When a humble bard, graced a ride along, with Geralt of Rivia! Along came this song! Toss a coin to your witcher, oh Valley of plenty…!" He sang, nothing that Geralt was grinning as he played, the big white wolf had obviously missed his bard and his songs a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier continued to play while Geralt laid his head in Jaskier's lap and curled his body around his side. Then, the song ends but Jaskier just keeps playing.</p><p>"So, Geralt, you said Julian was a reincarnation of your mate and husband. What does that mean?" Tony asked curiously. Geralt looks up at Julian who nods softly.</p><p>"Friday, run a facial match for myself on any kind of historical document, don't filter out anything." Geralt said. Friday does as she told and Geralt looks at the thousands of photos and smiles.</p><p>"Show me the oldest one." Geralt said quietly and his breath hitched. This one had just Ciri and himself in it, it was the painting Ciri had commissioned for the anniversary of the meeting in the woods.</p><p>"This painting, If it still exists, Stark, can you find it and get it for me? That girl, standing beside me, that's Cirilla, my daughter. She had this made for me on the anniversary of my adoption of her. It was the year 1341." Geralt said quietly, making everyone look at him in shock.</p><p>"1341! Wait a minute! how old are you!?" Bruce asked excitedly.</p><p>"I'm one of the last remaining members of a rare species of immortal mutant creatures called Witchers. I'm 860 years old. My brothers Eskel and Lambert, they're not really related to me but they are my brother in every way that matters, we are, to our knowledge, the last of our kind. Witchers were magically created to be monster hunters for hire. We are based off of wolves with a few cat like qualities. We're strong, fast, and agile. And our senses and instincts are dialed up to be more animalistic than human. In fact we tend to feel insulted if we're called human. </p><p> </p><p>We call our spouses our 'mates'; and our adopted or acquired children are called our 'pups'. We also tend be very possessive and protective of what's our's and we scent our mates so no other magical creatures think they're available. We growl, we snarl, we bare our teeth... Jaskier even told me I tend to purr when I'm happy and on the verge of sleep. " Geralt said with a smile before continuing. "Witchers were either bought, stolen, or found as human children and put through extremely harsh training before being forced fed a bunch of potions that either remade us or killed us. There were 20 boys in my batch. Only Eskel and I survived. Lambert was the only one out of his batch of 11 to survive. Since I adapted so well to the mutagen, I was given more potions than the others and that's why my hair is white. It's also why I'm stronger, faster and more feral than the others.</p><p>Eskel, Lambert and I hail from the school of wolf and we're specifically designed to live until something kills us. We don't age or get sick. The only way we die is we get slow or lazy and someone or something get a lucky hit but even then, we're hard to kill. Many have tried to kill a witcher, most don't succeed." He said softly before looking at the others.</p><p>"Witchers were often viewed as monsters themselves because their feral behavior and scary statures but most people didn't realize that witchers just didn't know how to be in society. They lived in the woods for a majority of their life because they traveled for work. They were very much lone wolves. When I met Geralt, he didn't even know what a hug was, he didn't know that physical touch wasn't supposed to hurt." Jaskier said with a smile as Geralt buries his face in Jaskier's neck.</p><p>"What year were you born? What were you like as a human?" Natasha asked curiously.</p><p>"I was born in 1160. As a human I had red hair, freckles and hazel eyes. My mother, who is sorceress named Vissena, abandoned me on a mountain path when I was 4. She told me we were going somewhere and I was so excited. I had never left my village and rambled about where we could be going and where we should go and what I hoped to see on the way there. I don't think I took a full breath the entire ride. Then she pulled the cart over and said she needed to stop and that she needed water. She sounded unwell and I loved her. She was my mom and I wanted to be a good son and help. So I grabbed a bucket and ran to the nearest creak.</p><p>When I got back, she was gone and I was alone with nothing but a bucket of water and the clothes on my body. Vesemir found me a few hours later, crying in the dirt, broken hearted and afraid." Geralt said sadly without bringing his face away from Jaskier's shoulder. Jaskier felt a few tears dampened and Jaskier just turns and hugs Geralt tightly.</p><p>"You all wonder why I don't talk much… there's your answer. Last time I rambled, I was abandoned and brought unwillingly into a life of pain, heartbreak, fear, and loneliness. I love my brothers and Vesemir like family but they are bonds formed through hardship, not through choice. The memory of my abandonment is all I remember of my human life. I don't remember my birthday or my last name.  I don't even know if Geralt is my real name" Geralt said quietly.</p><p>"Well, we're not going leave you. Now you two go off, reunite, and get in the right mood to party tonight. You should invite your daughter too, I invited peter too so maybe they can get to know each other." Tony said with a smile but Geralt just frowns at Tony.</p><p>"I may not look old enough to have an adult daughter but I do. Cirilla is full grown and is 750 years old. Peter is 15. She won't be interested in him in anyway but motherly. My great-grandkids might be interested though. Jack is 16, Ellen is 17. I can invite them, it might be good for them to at least have a human friend who doesn't care about the strangeness of our family." Geralt said with a shrug. Jaskier whips around to look at him in shock.</p><p>"Wait a minute! wait a minute! I just remembered my previous life last week and in doing so, I suddenly have a daughter that I didn't know about until last week. Now I'm being told that my daughter, who I last saw as a 16 year old, now has kids and grandkids of her own. I'm 26 years old and I have teenage great-grandchildren?" Jaskier yelled as he began to panic. </p><p>Sensing his increasing panic, Geralt pulls Jaskier to him and bites his shoulder. The sudden pain snapped him out of it and Geralt immediately pressed his forehead to Jaskier and told him to breathe.</p><p>"It's alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dropped that on you." He rumbles softly. Jaskier sighed and nodded, pressing his nose to Geralt's shoulder, breathing in his mate's comforting scent.</p><p>"Yeah… can we go see Ciri? You said she works at a salon? Maybe we can get our nails done while we're there." Jaskier asked curiously while makes Geralt chuckle.</p><p>"Of course. Come on, I need to get a shower and changed first and you're gonna join me." Geralt said with a smile as he stood up and tossed Jaskier over his shoulder. He turned to his teammates and smiled softly.</p><p>"Thank you Tony. For finding him, even if you didn't know who he was told me. And thank you all of you for caring." Geralt said warmly. After getting multiple nods and you're welcomes, he turned and carried Jaskier to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt carried him into his floor then to his room and Friday immediately opened the window to the right, allowing Jaskier to see Geralt's room as Geralt goes through a door opposite to the door they came through and into the ensuite.</p><p>The room was huge and painted a steel grey with dandelion yellow and cornflower blue chevroned accent wall. To his left against the opposite wall to the window, a king size, four-poster bed sat unmade. It had a plush light grey bedspread with white sheets and white pillowcases. To the right side of the door, next to the window,  there was a desk with a laptop and a book that Jaskier realized was his song book. How it was in such good condition, he didn't know. Next to the desk was a large bookshelf with multiple books and there was a grey lounge chair in front of the window where an open book sat. To his immediate left, Geralt's swords were on racks on the wall next to his armour, which was in a glass case on a mannequin which sat ready for use. Opposite of the bedroom door was two doors with a dresser and a stand mirror between them one he could see was a walk in closet and the other was the ensuite.</p><p> </p><p>"Julian, come on!" Geralt called out from the ensuite. Jaskier jumps and scurries to the ensuite, stripping as he went.</p><p>Geralt was just stepping into the spray of water and Jaskier immediately join him. He presses himself to his mate and kisses him deeply before dropping down to his knees. Geralt closes his eyes and groans softly as Jaskier's mouth goes to work while Jaskier uses one hand and a nearby bottle of lube to spread himself. Jaskier moans around the cock in his mouth as he brushes his own prostate with three fingers. Geralt growls lowly and grabs Jaskier's hair as he gets close but then pulls him off and pulls him up.</p><p>"Please Geralt, mate with me, claim me. Make me like you." Jaskier said with a moan as he's pushed against the shower wall. A claim bite would turn him like Geralt, like he was when he died and he knew it would be painful. Geralt groans lightly and pushes Jaskier against the wall.</p><p>"Friday, soundproof my bathroom." Geralt said loudly over the sound of the shower and pushed himself into Jaskier.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/nolracy/status/1239858661456936960/photo/1">visual aid NSFW </a>
</p><p>Geralt pounded into Jaskier for almost an hour before making Jaskier climax and bite down on Geralt's healed over claim mark. The slight pain through Geralt over the edge and he bit down on Jaskier who almost immediately gripped him in pain. Teeth stayed locked into both their shoulders as Jaskier screams in pain but then after about a minute it's over and Jaskier let's go just as Geralt releases the bite. Jaskier pants softly, his eyes closed as his head tipped back to rest against the shower wall. Geralt presses Geralt kisses to Jaskier's neck, jaw, cheek and lips as he slowly pulls out of his mate.</p><p>"You okay?" Geralt rumbles as he runs a hand through Jaskier hair as he sets Jaskier on the bench that was in the shower.</p><p>"Yeah." Jaskier sighs and raises his head and smiles up at Geralt, blue slit eyes wide with happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt carefully washes his mate and cleans his ass out before quickly washing himself.</p><p>"Since you're an avenger, we should probably tell my parents and sister about you, our family, and my previous life then schedule a press conference so nobody sees us and writes some false story." Jaskier says as Geralt rinses himself off.</p><p>"Yeah, I agree. I'll talk to Tony and pepper about it." Geralt said before pulling them both out of the water. He hands Jaskier a towel to dry off with and walks out of the ensuite with just a towel around his waist and a towel around his hair. Geralt then walks into the closet and pulls out a red shirt and bluejeans for Jaskier and a black shirt and blue jeans for him. He then tosses Jaskier his and dresses himself.</p><p> </p><p>After they were completely ready, Geralt walks out hand in hand to the common room to see Tony and pepper talking quietly while the others were doing their own thing.</p><p>"Pepper, can you schedule a press conference for tomorrow evening? I think I should reveal a little of my back story. I know the public doesn't really know much about me and I think that should change before someone writes something that's wrong. Then can you call Julian's family and fly them in, I don't care what excuse you use to get them here but they need to know a few things before the press conference." Geralt says as Jaskier squeezes his hand in thanks.</p><p>"Of course I can. I assume you're Julian. How do you two know each other?" Pepper asked curiously, her attention on Jaskier, who nods.</p><p>"I told the others earlier so I'll give you a brief run down. I'm what's called a witcher. Witchers are a rare immortal species of mutant magical creatures that are based off different animals and were designed to be monster hunters for hire. I think there are only like 5 of us left… The first witcher was created in 967 AD. I was born in 1160 AD and am 856 years old. I met Julian in 1240 AD and I married him in 1265 AD, a few years after I adopted my daughter. And Because we mated, which means exactly what you think it means, I claimed him by biting his shoulder which my a compound in my saliva caused a chemical reaction in his blood that turned him into a mutant like me as well. He should have lived as lived as long as I have. But he was assassinated in 1268. Julian has now been reincarnated and I just mated and claimed him again, which is why he now has cat like eyes." Geralt said as he pulled Jaskier's shirt collar back to reveal a scabbed over claim bite. </p><p>Pepper just stares at it in shock before smiling softly.</p><p>"Of course. I'll get it settled. Congratulations, Geralt. I'm glad you found each other again." Pepper said softly. Pepper watches as a full smile spreads across Geralt's face and his pupils widen in happiness and love as he looks down at his mate and presses their foreheads together.</p><p>"Thank you pepper. You really are the best." Julian said before Geralt takes his hand and pulls his out the door and into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reach the garage, Geralt drags Jaskier to his bike with a smile and gets on before gesturing to his back. </p><p>"Oh so you're actually going to let me ride Roach now?" He asked teasingly, which made Geralt bust up laughing.</p><p>"Of course you know I named her Roach. Get on bard. We have a daughter to see." Geralt said with a smile as Jaskier Jaskier straddles the bike and wraps his arms around Geralt's waist. Geralt revs the engine and takes off down the street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>visual aid is not mine. I got permission from the artist to use it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a half hour later, Geralt pulls up to the salon to see Ciri was talking with her friends with her back to them. The shop door was open but no customers were inside, so Geralt led Jaskier in but put his fingers to his lips to silence her friends. They smiled and Geralt walked over silently and wrapped his hands around her eyes.</p><p>"Guess who." He rumbled in her ear making her giggle.</p><p>"Hi dad." She chuckles and he steps around her and hugs her tightly. She hadn't seen Jaskier yet while Yennefer secretly got her phone out and recorded.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you." Geralt said with a smile and turned her around.</p><p> </p><p>As ciri saw her long lost papa standing there with a smile, she could help but freeze.</p><p>"It's really me, Sparrow. I'm here. Fuck you're so grown up." Julian said tearfully.</p><p>"Papa!" She cried and jumped into arms like she used too with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. Geralt goes over and tearfully presses a kiss to her temple and smiles down at he from over Jaskier's shoulder.</p><p>They pull away and Jaskier cups her face and smiles wobbly.</p><p>"Is this a good surprise?" He croaked, happy tears streaming down both of their faces. Ciri laughs tearfully and nods.</p><p>"Yeah. The best. I missed you papa." She said quietly before pulling Geralt into a hug.</p><p>"I'm happy for you dad. You deserve this." She said quietly against his chest.</p><p>"Thank you pup." Geralt mutters and kisses her forehead.</p><p>"Ciri? Who is this guy?" One of Ciri's friends asked, gesturing to Julian. Geralt nudges her when he sees her hesitation ands smiles.</p><p>"There's a press conference tomorrow evening about our past. You can tell them." He said softly. Ciri smiled up at him and goes to the store door and closes and locks it then puts a 'we'll be right back' sign on it.</p><p>"Alright. Hannah, Kim, Nikki, sit. There's something I need to tell you." The three human girls sit and look at Ciri in confusion.</p><p>"You girl have been my best friends for years now and I admit I've lied to you for the whole time I've known you. It's not that I wanted to lie to you but people like the ones in my family, we've been hunted to near extinction." Ciri said softly, while Geralt walks away to call Eskel and Lambert to meet them at Avengers Tower at 7pm tonight for a Stark Party.</p><p> </p><p>"Hunted? Extinction? What are you talking about girl?" Nikki asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'm not human, neither is my husband, my dad, or Yennefer. Back before the 1500's, the world was a much more magical place. Werewolves, vampires, fairies, elves... they're all real. My husband is an elf. I'm an eleven sorceress and was born as Princess of a kingdom called Cintra. Yennefer is a mage. And my dad and my uncles are part of a rare magical species called witchers. They were designed to be mutant monsters hunters for hire. None of us age. I'm 750 years old, dad is 860. Yen is 828 years old. My papa over there, Julian, is a reincarnation of my dad's husband. He was assassinated 752 years ago. Papa was originally a bard that dad met while on a hunt. Dad had earned the name the butcher o-." Ciri said softly but was cut off by Geralt.</p><p>"Ciri, I really don't want anyone to know about that." Geralt sighed.</p><p>"It's not your fault dad. You were being mind controlled. In my opinion, it sounds pretty badass."</p><p>"Ciri. It doesn't matter if I wasn't in control. I slaughtered those men and renfri in street. I already have enough guilt. I don't need to be reminded I'm a monster." Geralt said agitatedly.</p><p>Nikki, Hannah, and Kim looked at their friend and he dad in shock before smiling.</p><p>"I don't think you're a monster. A little more dangerous than I previously thought but not a monster. If you were under mind control, it wasn't your fault. Period. So what if you're not human. In my opinion, you're definitely have more humanity than some humans." Hannah said with a smile and nikki and Kim nod in agreement.</p><p>"See dad? The people have spoken." Ciri said with a big smile. Jaskier chuckles and wraps his arm around Geralt's waist and pulls him close.</p><p>"You're no monster, Trust me. I'd know." Julian said with a smile and leaned forward to press a kiss to Geralt's jaw but at the last minute Geralt moved and locked their lips together. It was a chase kiss.</p><p>"So, now that you all know everything. Ciri, pup, we need make overs. Your father and I have a Stark Party tonight, which you, Dara, the kids and the grandkids are invited too. There will be a couple other teenagers there for Jack and Ellen to hang out with." Geralt said with a smile.</p><p>"That can be done. Geralt, you're getting a massage, you're too tense for a Stark party. So get over here. Go strip out of everything but your briefs, then get on the table. Jaskier, go sit over there so Ciri can do your hair. Your lucky I just did your hair yesterday Geralt." Yennefer said and the ladies burst into action. Geralt was herded into a back room, forcibly stripped by Yennefer when he complained then pushed out and pushed onto a table.</p><p> Geralt sighs and lays down on the table with his face in the special pillow and grunted as Yennefer started working on a particularly hard knot in his shoulder. </p><p>Kim, Nikki and Hannah couldn't help but stare in shock at the huge amount of scars covering his body. They could see giant claw marks and bite Mark's, stab wounds, although a few puckered bullet would scars could be seen now too. However, as much as they wanted to ask about them, they knew Geralt probably got annoyed about that and chose to start painting Julian's nails.</p><p> </p><p>The salon filled with chapter and as yen worked the muscles in Geralt back, she felt the slight vibration of his purring. She knew he was asleep and motioned the girl over quietly with a giggle.</p><p>"He fell asleep and is now purring." Yennefer whispered and the room silenced as they listened to the soft vibrations rumbling through Geralt's chest. After a few seconds they squealed and giggled before suddenly it stopped and Geralt tensed.</p><p>"Can someone go get my phone? It's in my pant pocket?" Geralt asked curiously. Nikki looks at the others, obviously no one heard it ringing but she still got up and grabbed it before handing it to Geralt. Geralt looked at the caller ID to see it was Tony and answered it with a grumbled hello.</p><p>"Hey, sorry Geralt but Peter's school just called. He got beat up and needs to be picked up and you're the closest one to his school. Can you pick him up? And since you're the scariest looking one of us with that facial scar, can you threaten the bully a little to leave Peter alone." Tony said tiredly.</p><p>"Tony, Julian and I took my bike. There is no room for a teenager." Geralt said as he leaned up on his arms but Jaskier spoke up softly.</p><p>"Darling, don't worry. I won't be done for a while. Go pick the kid up." Jaskier said, making yen nod.</p><p>"I'll portal him to the tower Geralt." She said softly, making Geralt nod thankfully to her and turned his attention back to the phone.</p><p>"Alright. Yen said she'd drop Julian at the tower. Call midtown. Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to get dressed, I was in the middle of a massage." Geralt said before ending the call, getting off the massage table then quickly getting dressed again.</p><p>"Have fun. Behave. I'm sorry for this interruption to our day." Geralt said and pecking Julian on the lips the walking out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt could feel the stares as he drove into the school parking lot but he didn't care. He parled Roach in a space and grabbed a jar of salve out of one of the saddle bags and pockets it. It was the same kind of salve he learned to make while at Kaer Morhen so only witchers knew the recipe for it and worked wonders to numb bruises.</p><p>He walks in and follows his ears that have caught Peter's voice and knocks on the door.</p><p>"Come in." </p><hr/><p>Principal Morita was in the middle of trying to not explode at Eugene's mother who was ranting about how her baby boy was just acting in self defense when it was obviously the exact opposite. Flash had no marks but Peter was severely bruised and obviously in pain. Then, when a knock sounded at the door, he hoped it was the person Peter's guardian sent. The door opened and this towering, hulking mass of muscle came walking in with a completely blank face. </p><p>He had long white hair, gold cat eyes, a huge scar going down his left eye. He wore tight black clothes, black boots with an obvious dagger tucked into each boot. He also had a heavy looking wolf medallion hung around his neck and when he opened his mouth to speak, sharp fangs could be seen.</p><p>"I was sent for Peter. What happened." The man rumbled tonelessly as he ran a gentle hand through Peter's hair. He knelt down with a small quirk of his lips and pulled out a small jar and starts applying some to the bruises on Peter's face.</p><p>"Peter was in a fight with this young man, Eugene. Eugene claims self defense but judging by the lack of injuries, that has yet to be determined." Morita said tiredly. Geralt, looks at Peter when shakes his head a little and Geralt smiles gently before stands up.</p><p>"Well, before I say anything regardingthese two. Just know that even though it's not the case here, a victim can be unharmed while the aggressor is injured in a self defense case. I my self got in trouble years ago for the same reason. A group of things attacked me. They lacked skill and died trying to kill me. Skill outweighs numbers in a lot of cases. Although, I know Peter has been taught self defense by myself and a few of the other Avengers so I'm unsure of why he's bruised." Geralt said tonelessly before he pulls out his phone, starts recording a video. He waves a hand unknowingly to anyone but him that he cast Axii on eugene.</p><p>"Tell the truth about what happened to Peter." Geralt said tonelessly.</p><p>"I beat Peter up because I'm jealous of him. It was not self defense. Peter has never been mean to me in any way." Flash said tonelessly, making Geralt hums softly ends the recording.</p><p>"There's your proof." He said tonelessly to Morita before turning back to the kid and the mom.</p><p>"Now. You will not hurt Peter or his friends again. If you do, well, we will sue and you will not win. Stark has the beat lawyers in the world. Your family lawyer's might be good but ours are better and I have your confession on video." He said tones before subtly dropping the Axii.</p><p>"Eugene, one month out of school suspension. Your lucky they're not pressing charges. Now, get your stuff and go home." Morita said before turning to Peter.</p><p>"Peter, you're not in trouble. I'm sorry this has happened." He said softly. </p><p>"I'll take Peter with me." Geralt said quietly before helping him up. </p><p>Geralt walked out of the office with Peter tucked to his side when a large short boy and a tall thin girl walk up.</p><p>"Peter! Are you okay? What happened? Whose this!" The boy rambled, making Geralt look on in amusement. The girl stares him down and he slips his pupils and smiles to expose his fangs and chuckles at her awed gasp. The boy noticed to and started squealing in excitement as he and Peter wince at the sound.</p><p>"You're the white wolf! The most feared and mysterious Avenger! Did Mr. Stark call you for Peter? How did your eyes get slit like that!? Is it true your favorite weapon is a sword! People say you're super old. Is that true?" he asked excitedly and Geralt chuckles softly.</p><p>"Yes, I am Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf. My eyes became slit when I mutated. Yes, I am very old. I'm 860 years old. And yes, I do favor swords. I use both a silver sword and a steel sword as per my guild's code. Silver is for monsters, steel is for humans, and the wolf medallion to symbolize the wisdom to know which to use in a time of chaos.</p><p>I'm what's called a witcher. Witchers are a type of magical creatures that don't age. We're designed to be monster hunters and we only die when someone or something gets in a lucky hit." Geralt explained as he and the three teens walk out of the school.</p><p>"Wait, Geralt. What you said about being unharmed victim a self defense situation. What did that mean?" Peter asked curiously. The three teens look at him in shock and he sighs softly and guides them over to a secluded wall so none could sneak behind him.</p><p>"In the year was 1231 and I contracted by a sorcerer to kill a human who was supposedly trying to kill him as revenge. She was a princess who was born during a solar eclipse, the day of black sun. It was said that 12 princesses would be born on that day and together they would bring the end of the world. It was actually just a myth and not a real prophecy though. The sorcerer actually took it upon himself and had these girls locked in towers until they showed any kind of sign of being able to be magically inclined. If they did, they were killed. 1 girl escaped and lived her life in hiding until she grew too skilled with a sword that the sorcerer had to result to contracting someone who was trained to kill from childhood, to kill monsters from childhood. Mere human men all fell to her blade so a human man couldn't be contracted</p><p>At least that's what he told me. I told him the school of wolf didn't get involved in the human world. She found me that night and it was love at first sight. Things like that existed back then, we called it destiny and because the world was so full of magic, destiny was an actual force of nature that was not to be trifled with. She explained to me that the sorceror was lying, which I had already figured. She told me how she lived on her own, killed instead of be raped and/or killed, stole instead of starved. Normal things for someone on the run. We had wonderful night together, passionate too and loud." He said and chuckles at the looks of disgust on their faces.</p><p>"Witchers were taught from a young age to never allow ourselves to be vulnerable, the mutations got rid of our ability to feel emotions fully, it's like a dull echo most of the time, but I felt strong love for her. And when I woke up alone, I went to the village to try and save her. But when I got to a certain street, the sorcerer put me under a thrall. It was a kind of mind control that is similar to what I used on Flash. Anyway, he took control of my mind, and he was strong, I couldn't fight it. In front of me about 20 men stood in the street, all armed. I had 1 sword, my steel one, I didn't even have my armour on. One guy shot me with a crossbow bolt but because I'm faster and stronger than a human, I just stepped aside and batted it away with the flat of my sword. 2 men rushed me. I slashed one guy's throat and he went down. I had my sword through the other guy's mouth and pried the top of his head off his jaw by the time the other had hit the ground. It was that quick. In the next 5 minutes, there were 20 bodies on the ground and I had 1 cut. A small one, on my finger where I gripping a guy's blade too hard. Renfri came in then and had a girl hostage, little Marilka, she was 5. The horror and fear on her face is something I'll never forget. I know now she knew I was under a thrall and we crossed blades, she was good, I give her that. She got me in my leg, here and my side here, and my face, here." Geralt said tonelessly, as he pointed to each place, even pulled his shirt up to show the scar that was still there.</p><p>"The thrall only dropped when I shoved her own dagger through her throat. Her last words were 'the girl in woods will be with you always. She is your destiny.' Little did I know I would find my daughter in the woods 32 years later. Anyway, the sorcerer showed up few minutes later, turned the town against me, no one but he, renfri and I knew he had been controlling me. They stoned me as I limped away. I got the monarker the Butcher of Blaviken. Even to this day, Renfri holds a special place in my heart, and my mate… I mean husband, he understands and accepts that." Geralt said softly. The three teens were silent for a minute before Peter moved to hug Geralt. Geralt tensed but soon relaxed and hugged Peter back with his nose pressed to Peter's hair. He inhaled the sharp scent of curiosity, inhuman DNA, motor oil and sugar.</p><p>"I don't care. You weren't in control. You're innocent." Peter mutters against his chest.</p><p>"Thanks kiddo. Now, let's get back to the tower. Tony said he invited you to his party tonight. And we have to go get ready." He said with a smile. Peter smiles and nods before waving to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gets on Roach and gestures for Peter to get on behind him. In the rear view mirror he sees Peter settle against him and smirk at a group of football players. He couldn't help but chuckle softly and glance back at Peter.</p><p>"Hold on tight." He said warningly then flipped the bike around and popped a wheelie as he drove by the jocks. Peter shrieked and laughed behind him as they tore down the streets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got to the tower, Peter and Geralt rode the elevator up to the common room and it opened to see Julian singing a few of his old songs and the Avengers were stomping and clapping along. He also noticed that Julian had his wolf mate medallion around his neck. Yennefer had obviously found it and returned it.</p><p>"Julian, are you enjoying yourself?" Geralt asked in amusement as Peter went to Tony and climbed into Tony lap. He obviously need a hug from his dad. Julian looks up and smiles brightly, his pupils widening in happiness at the sight of his mate. Geralt grabbed a beer from the fridge and was just about to sit down when a portal opened up and Yennefer stepped out. Ciri and Dara stepped out next followed by another man and woman and two teenagers.</p><p>"Pappy!" The teens yelled in excitement and jumped into his arms.</p><p>"Hey, kiddos! Glad you can make it!" He said before letting go and pulling the other woman into his arms.</p><p>"Good to see you grandpa." She said against his muscled chest.</p><p>"Good to see you too, Buttercup." He mutters with a smile before gesturing Julian over.</p><p>"Buttercup, this is Julian. He is a reincarnation of your Grandpa Julian, he's one you were named after. Jaskier, darlin, this is your granddaughter, Buttercup and her half elf husband, Charles. Their kids, Jack and Ellen are our great-grandchildren. They call me Pappy and when I showed the pictures of us, we often called you Pops. Ellen, Jack, this is your Pops." Geralt introduce them. Julian smiles tearfully at Buttercup who sniffles and hugs her tightly and then pulls Jack and Ellen against him as well. Julian presses a kiss to each of their foreheads before pulling away to give a man hug to Dara and Charles.</p><p>"It's wonderful to be back and to meet you all." Julian said as Geralt pulls him to his side and leans his forehead down to rest against julian's.</p><p>"Eskel and Lambert will be here soon too but in the meantime, Avengers, meet my family. My brothers will be here soon." Geralt said, then introduced everyone.</p><p>About 10 minutes later, Eskel and Lambert exited the elevator and froze at the sight of the bard.</p><p>"No fucking way! Lark! You're back!!" Lambert shouted in shock and they raced together and hugged each other tightly before Julian pulled away just enough to pull Eskel into his arms beside Lambert. </p><p>"I'm back. I was reincarnated. I remember everything from my past life and Geralt claimed me earlier so I won't be leaving again anytime soon." Julian said softly, getting happy rumbles in reply. He pressed his forehead to each in greeting before they all nuzzled each other, inhaling each other's scent.</p><p>Geralt watched with a smile as his brother's refamiliarized themselves with their long lost pack member. Julian, Eskel, and Lambert had formed a strong brotherly bond with each other and he knew Eskel and Lambert missed him.</p><p>"Mr and Mr Rivia, I apologize for interrupting but The Pankratz family's plane will arrive soon. Should I call for a limo to pick them up?" Friday said, startling Geralt and Julian's family.</p><p>"No, Friday. Julian and I can pick them up." Geralt said warmly.</p><p>"We'll come with you and meet the parent in-laws. Lambert and I brought our bikes so we'll follow you." Eskel said with a smile. Lambert smile and nods.</p><p>"Packs stick together. We're not letting you out of our sights again." Lambert said with a smile. Ciri looks over to Dara and Dara nods with a small chuckle and presses a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>"I'm going too." Ciri said with a smile. Geralt grins and nods as he pulls her to his side with his arm over his shoulder.</p><p>"You can take the Audi E-tron, Geralt. We'll start getting ready for the party here. I'll have suits delivered to your room and a few dresses and suits delivered to your floor." Tony said with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks Tony. We'll be back later." Geralt said as Julian stepped up to Ciri's other side and wrapped his arm around her waist. The three witchers, Julian and Ciri then walk out the door, leaving the elven family and the Avengers alone.</p><p>A half hour later, Geralt parks the E-tron at the Stark Industries parking lot and Ciri and Julian climb out while Eskel and Lambert pull up and park side by side in the space next to him.</p><p>Geralt then takes Julian's hand and wraps his arm around Ciri's shoulders and guides them in a room to wait for the plane to land. </p><p>When they get there, they see the plane has a few minutes before it lands so they all sit down in the chairs and chat for a while. Julian sat in Geralt's lap while Ciri sat in Eskel's and Lambert sat between them.</p><hr/><p>Mary, John, and Alex Pankratz walk off the SI jet and onto the concrete floor of the hangar they were towed into. They see Julian talking animatedly with 3 huge scarred men and one woman who looked equally as scary. Alex, being a former navy seal, immediately noticed that they were all armed and tensed silently. Everything in her told her these men and the women were deadly and have killed before. She just hoped that Julian knew what he was doing.</p><p>"Julian!" Mary cried happily. Julian looked up and smiled and the Pankratz family was shocked to see his pupils were now cat like slits and his teeth looked a little sharper.</p><p>"Mom!" He yelled excitedly and got off the white haired man's lap and went to hug her, his pupils wide with affection. Now that the focus was now on her family, she saw that all the men had gold cat like eyes and fangs. They all also had painful looking facial scars and silver wolf medallions around their neck. Julian had the same medallion but it was gold instead of silver.</p><p>Alex was brought out of her thoughts by her brother hugging her and she hugged him back tightly. A low rumble echoes through his chest and he kissed her forehead.</p><p>"I missed you sis." He rumbles. She looks up to see his slit pupils were now wide with affection, much like a cat. She raises an eyebrow at him and brushes her fingers against the dagger she felt at his lower back then brushed her finger against his medallion then over his eyelids. He obviously gets the message that she knows he changed and chuckled psoftly.</p><p>"It's not a bad change and it was consensual. Don't worry." He rumbles softly before pulling away and gesturing over the 4 people behind him. Geralt walks up and hugs Julian from behind and smiles down at the Pankratz family.</p><p>Closer up, Alex noticed that this man holding her brother was the most mysterious and feared Avenger, Geralt Rivia, the white wolf.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, Alex. Do you remember as a child, I used to have dreams about a mutant named Geralt and a teen girl named Ciri and I how I've always been obsessed with wolves and dragons. Those weren't really dreams or obsessions. They were memories. I recently found out that I'm a reincarnation of a mutant that lived hundreds of years ago and that I was actually mated to Geralt and Ciri was our daughter. Mom, dad, Alex. Meet Geralt, my husband, our now grown up daughter, Cirilla and my brother in laws and pack mates Eskel and Lambert. Ciri is of elven blood so she's immortal and Geralt, Eskel and Lambert are a type of immortal magical creatures called witchers. They were taken as children and turned into monster hunters for hire. They're of the school of wolf and their mutations are mostly based off of wolves with a little bit of cat-like qualities." Julian said but scowled at his pack as they growled lowly at the word 'cat'. Julian's family step back in fear but Julian growls lowly at his pack.</p><p>"That's enough!" He barks and all the witchers stop and look at him before grumbling indignantly and looking away. Julian bears his teeth and snaps his jaw warningly at Geralt's retractable claws poke at his hips. Geralt whines lowly and presses a kiss to Julian's neck and relaxes his hold on Julian's hips. Julian huffs and turns his attention back to his family.</p><p>"Sorry. The school of cats and the school of wolf are rivals and go after each other each chance they get. Now, we should get to Stark tower and get ready for the party." Julian said with a smile.</p><p>Julian takes Geralt's hand and they all walk out to the car. A few minutes after leaving the Stark industries headquarters, Julian's phone began to ring.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p><em> "Hey, Julian! Where are you?" </em>Julian's friend, Paul asked on the other end.</p><p>"What do you mean where am I?" Juian asked.</p><p><em> "Julian! The high school reunion starts in an hour and a half and we arranged to get dinner beforehand remember!?" </em> Paul yelled in exasperation.</p><p>"Fuck. I totally forgot! I've had a really eventful day I totally forgot about the reunion. I'm sorry, I got invited to a Stark Party. I won't be able to make it." Julian said but Geralt, glances over at him.</p><p>"Jaskier, Tony's party won't stop until probably 2am. We can go to your reunion and go to Tony's party afterwards." Geralt said quietly. Julian smiles thankfully and nods.</p><p>"Actually, I'll just meet you at the party. My husband had a good point that I can make it to both parties and Tony won't mind us being late. Just have dinner without me and I'll meet you at the reunion. I'll explain more when I see you but I gotta go. See you soon." Julian said quickly before hanging up as the pulled into the Stark tower garage.</p><p>Julian, his pack, and his family take the elevator up to the Avenger's common room. Julian introduced his grandkids and great-grandkids to his parents and sister, who while totally shocked, took it in stride. Then he introduced his parents and sister to the Avengers before explaining to Tony that his high school reunion was tonight and he and Geralt had to go get ready for it and that they'd come to the Stark party after the reunion. Julian then pushed Geralt into the elevator and after a quick ride in the elevator, he pushed Geralt into his bedroom.</p><p>"Darling, calm down. We're doing fine on time." Geralt said with a chuckle before grabbing his and Julian's suits. </p><p>They dressed quickly and Julian did Geralt's hair in a neat, low ponytail. He then made sure he had everything as well as his wolf medallion on the outside of his suit and pulled Geralt down to the garage again. Geralt grabbed a set of keys and nudged Julian to the black mustang Boss.</p><p>"Where we going?" Geralt asked as he started the engine.</p><p>"The Hudson Terrance." Jaskier answered. Geralt nods and drives out of the garage and races down the streets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics=Jaskier </p><p>Bold=Geralt </p><p>Underline=both</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul was pacing back and forth in front of the entrance as he waited for Julian to arrive. Julian had mentioned a husband when a week ago, he was single. His attention was caught as an old mustache rumbled into the parking lot and parked. Paul watches and wonders who it was none of the people who were on the invite list were particularly wealthy and car like that in New York cost a lot to own and drive.</p><p>The car shut off and two men stepped out. One huge mountain of muscle with long white hair and another slimmer man with brown hair. They were bickering playfully and Paul gaped as they faced him. It was Julian and the most feared and mysterious Avenger, the white wolf.</p><p>"No, Ciri is your daughter when she's being a feral little shit. When she's been calm and confident, then she's my daughter." The white haired man said.</p><p>"Since when!? I'm always the confident one!" Julian shrieked.</p><p>"You're the one who wished your music rival to drop dead of a stroke and you're the one who who got into 62 bar fights in one month. I can't even count how many times I had to carry your drunk and bloodied ass out of a bar and to the damn inns. You are feral darlin, don't deny it." Geralt chuckles and ruffles Julian's hair. Julian growled and swats Geralt's hand away.</p><p>"You're an ass." Julian mutters but Geralt just chuckles.</p><p>"Hmm." Geralt hums in amusement.</p><p>"Oh and when she's being a terrifying sass Master, she's Yennefer's." Jaskier pointed out making Geralt nod and chuckle in agreement.</p><p>"I agree, she's too much like her mother sometimes."</p><p>"Julian! Why are you with the white wolf! And what the fuck happened to your eyes!?" Paul said before promptly freaking out at the sight of his slit pupils.</p><p>"Paul, I'll explain inside with the others." Julian said as he took Geralt's hand and they walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Julian was seated on Geralt's lap with his old friends seated on chairs around them and was listening closely as Julian explained his past life and what and who exactly Geralt was.</p><p>"So, let me get this straight. You're a reincarnation of a bard who was his mate which is another word for husband and Geralt is 1 of 5 still existing witchers, which are immortal magical creatures that were designed to be monster hunters. Now, you suddenly went from being a single human to a married mutant with a two brother in-laws, daughter, a son in law, a granddaughter, a grandson in law, and two great-grandchildren. At 26 years old." Paul said tiredly.</p><p>"Yep." Jaskier said with a smile as he looked around the room from his spot in Geralt's lap. Paul sat silently as he tried to process this new information and Jaskier's eyes caught a piano on the stage. Of course a arts school should have a few instruments set up for former students to use.</p><p>"Well, if you'll excuse us. Geralt come on. Let's go play something." Jaskier said as he got up and pulled Geralt up and toward the piano. </p><p>Geralt sat down and started playing with a small smile and the room around them silenced.</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/YNMOuT7UD-c">Listen to this alongside the song they sing. See beginning note</a>
</p><p>
  <em> "I close my eyes and I can see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The world that's waiting up for me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I call my own </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Through the dark, through the door </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Through where no one's been before </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But it feels like home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They can say, they can say I've lost my mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't care, I don't care, so call us crazy </em>
</p><p><em> We can live in a world that we design" </em>Jaskier sang as he hopped up to sit on top of the piano Geralt began to play the notes. He could see a few people recording on their phones but he smile at Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"'Cause every night I lie in bed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The brightest colors fill my head</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A million dreams are keeping me awake</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I think of what the world could be</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A vision of the one I see</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A million dreams is all it's gonna take</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A million dreams for the world we're gonna make</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There's a house we can build</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Every room inside is filled</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With things from far away</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The special things I compile</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Each one there to make you smile</b>
</p><p>
  <b>On a rainy day</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They can say, they can say we've lost our minds</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy</b>
</p><p><b>Runaway to a world that we design!"</b> Geralt sang loudly. His deep powerful voice reverberates through the hall, rattling everyone's chest and giving everyone goosebumps. The former students of Oxenfurt couldn't believe their eyes and ears. This scary Avenger could sing better than most of them and his voice projected around the room with ease. He then stopped and smiled up at Julian as Jaskier picked up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Every night I lie in bed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The brightest colors fill my head </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A million dreams are keeping me awake </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think of what the world could be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A vision of the one I see </em>
</p><p><em> A million dreams is all it's gonna take" </em>Jaskier sang, voice ringing out then was joined by Geralt who sang the next line with him.</p><p><span class="u"><b><em>"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make"</em></b> </span>they both sang then Geralt stopped and let Jaskier continue.</p><p>
  <em> "However big, however small </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me be part of it all </em>
</p><p><em> Share your dreams with me" </em>Jaskier sang and smiled down as Geralt joined in the next verse.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>"</em> <em>You may be right, you may be wrong</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>But say</em> <em> that you'll bring me along</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>To the world you see</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>To the world I close my eyes to see</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I close my eyes to see </em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Every night I lie in bed </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> The brightest colors fill my head </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> A million dreams are keeping me awake </em>
</p><p>
  <b>A million dreams, a million dreams</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>I think of what the world could be</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>A vision of the one I see</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>A million dreams is all it's gonna take</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>A million dreams for the world we're gonna make</em> </b> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"><b><em>For the world we're gonna make!"</em></b></span> Jaskier and Geralt harmonized beautifully for the rest of then song. Their voices meshed in the best way possible and brought tears to many people's eyes at the intense passion resonating from their voices. They ended with Jaskier leaned over the piano while Geralt finished the last few notes. Geralt leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to Jaskier's lips who smiled and kissed him back before pulling back.</p><p>"I love you, Me Taedh." Geralt mutters with a smile.</p><p>"I love you too, Me Cáerme." Jaskier mutters back before they got to their feet and gave everyone a bow.</p><hr/><p>A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1">coffee</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elder speech translations</p><p>Me Cáerme = my destiny<br/>Me Taedh = my poet/my bard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt and Jaskier had a good rest of the night at his school reunion. He and Geralt were chatting softly with beers in hand when blond haired man walked over with a middle age woman on his arm.</p><p>"vatt'ghern, you haven't changed a bit." The man said with a smirk. Geralt looks up in shock, no one has called him that since the 1300s. Gold eyes find familiar hazel eyes that swirl with magic. Geralt could see that it was a glamour but he still knew it was his old friend, Filavandrel.</p><p>"Ceádmil." Geralt says with a smile, bowing his head a little before looking at the woman then back to Elf king. He had become good friends with Filavandrel after Jaskier had died. They found solace in each other because of their similar experiences with humans and shared griefs.</p><p>"Ceádmil Gwynbleidd, Jaskier.  My friends, I want to introduce Dr. Cindy Hantchez. She's an expert in ancient mythology and Fantasy Lore. She was a club director during Julian's class year." Filavandrel said with a smile but gives a meaningful look to Geralt.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Geralt, this is my husband Julian." Geralt said with a smile, shaking her hand.</p><p>"Does she know about us?" Geralt asked in the Skelligen. Filavandrel shakes his head tiredly, making Geralt scowl at him.</p><p>"No. I am fearful." The elf replied softly, looking at the woman who was looking between Geralt and Filavandrel in confusion.</p><p>"Dr. Hantchez. Let's get a drink and leave these two to their business. I would very much enjoy hearing about your research. I don't recall you ever being at the school but that's probably because I was a loner." Jaskier said, offering her his arm. Filavandrel nudges her to go so she takes Jaskier's arm and lets him lead her away.</p><p>"You must tell her You're Highness. I can smell that you love her and she loves you. Trust me, my friend, keeping this a secret will hurt you both. I have a press conference that will expose the truth of magical creatures. Don't fear though, I'm only covering witchers and the fact that monsters and magic is very much real. Your people are safe." Geralt said with a smile. Filavandrel looks at where Jaskier and Cindy were talking enthusiastically and sighs.</p><p>"You're right. I'll tell her. Will you help me my friend?" Filavandrel asked hopefully.</p><p>"Of course, Hen Sidh. Do you two wish to come with me and Julian to the Stark Party. My brothers and my daughter and her elven family will be there. Dara, my son in law, has expressed desire to meet you." Geralt said with a smile. Filavandrel nods with a smile and they go and collect their dates at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt calls tony to have happy bring them a limo and people to pick up his mustang. Filavandrel and Cindy had brought a taxi so they didn't have to worry. So when the limo arrived and they all filed in and took a seat.</p><p>"Cindy, do you know what this is?" Geralt asked pulling his medallion out from under his shirt. He pulled it off his neck and handed it over to her. Cindy gaped at it in shock and nods.</p><p>"It's a witcher medallion. Of the school of wolf. How did you come across this!? Witcher never parted with their medallions and they were burned with the bodies." Cindy rambled.</p><p>"I have it because nothing has killed me... Yet. Let me reintroduce myself. my name is sir Geralt of Rivia, alpha witcher of the school of wolf, the white wolf, the Gwynbleidd." Geralt said warmly as he gently took his medallion and slipped it back over his head.</p><p>"You're the most legendary witcher to ever live!" Cindy shrieks in excitement.</p><p>"I am. And this is my reincarnated mate, Master bard Jaskier, Viscount de Lettenhove, and I see you've met one of my very best friends." Geralt said then looks at Filavandrel.</p><p>"What?" Cindy asked curiously and looks over at her date.</p><p>"Phil, what is he talking about?" </p><p>"Phil is a nickname. My name is Filavandrel aep Fidháil, king of the elves." Filavandrel said tiredly and dropped the glamour, revealing a more angular face and pointed ears.</p><p>"You're an elf!!" Cidy cried in shock. Filavandrel nods hesitantly and she slowly reached up and cupped his cheek with a smile.</p><p>"You don't care?" He asked cautiously.</p><p>"Nope. You're still my Phil. You're just a little bit more magical than I thought." she whispers happily. Filavandrel couldn't help but stare in amazement before leaning down and brushing his lips against her's. The kiss is hesitant and leaves room for her to pull away, but she gives a small whine and presses closer. Cindy deepens the kiss and Filavandrel moans softly before pulling away panting and rests his forehead against Cindy's.</p><p>"Congratulations." Geralt said, before smiling softly. "Look. We're here."</p><hr/><p>A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1">coffee</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elder Speech translations:<br/>Hen Sidh - Old Elf<br/>vatt'ghern - Witcher<br/>Ceádmil- Greetings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>